Shattered Glass
by HeartOTH5
Summary: What happens when the Tree Hill gang goes on a vacation and everything turns wrong... they almost killed,their relationships get rocky and someones health is at risk, and at the same time they are just trying to escape from murders. NH BL JP
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a story... so if you do decide to CONSTUCTIVLEY critize me that would help! Please comment and Thank you for reading!!

**NOTE: When I say "gang" I mean Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and **_**yes**_** Jake because everyone loves him ******

**Couples: Nathan/Haley Brooke/Lucas Peyton/Jake (in the beginning they don't know it yet) **

**(Jenny and Jamie are being baby sat by Karen, Mouth and Skills.)**

The one tree hill gang sat in their summer house in Cape Cod MA. It was a late, warm night and they were all sitting down in the living room. Haley had invited them suddenly to go stay at her cousin's mansion on the beach. They had just gotten home from a late night of partying!

"Wow Haley, thank you _so_ much for inviting all of us on your "special" vacation with Nathan." said Brooke.

"No problem! It wouldn't be any fun without you guys anyway…" said Haley.

"Excuse me?" said Nathan jokingly.

Everybody laughed, and then it was silent.

"Well look at the time! I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Yawned Peyton.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna' too." said Lucas.

They all trudged up the winding stairs, and went to their bedrooms. Jake sat down on his bed and began un-buttoning his shirt, and then in walked Peyton. She stopped and gave a sharp small laugh.

"Wow, this is SO Brooke to put us in the same room." said Peyton.

"At least there are two beds." He replied smiling.

"Listen Jake." Said Peyton sitting next to him. "I am really happy we stayed friends after what happened. I really like you and Jenny, and you guys made my year so much better, and I'm glad you realize that a relationship wouldn't exactly work for us right now."

_FLASHBACK! _

_Peyton stood at the dock waiting for Jake to step off the big boat he once got on a couple years ago. Peyton thought she would surprise Jake and Jenny when they came off the boat and he didn't_

_Know she would be there. She finally saw some people stepping off the boat. Then she saw Jake, hand in hand with Jenny. Right as She was about to call for him, a young woman stepped off the boat, swooping Jenny into her arms. Then Jake kissed the lady right on the cheek, and Jenny gave the woman a huge hug. They looked like a perfect family. Peyton didn't want to embarrass herself further, so she got in her car and drove off back to her house._

"I'm still sorry Peyton. I didn't realize you waited for me. But me and Sarah are done now, just to let you know." Said Jake.

"I'm fine. You didn't have any idea I was going to be there… there's no reason to apologize." Peyton finished and gave Jake a hug. Then they both settled into bed.

Brooke and Lucas were lying down in their bed, close together flipping though the TV channels.

"Where did you arrange Peyton and Jake to sleep?" asked Lucas. Brooke smiled devilishly.

"I couldn't help it! They just used to be perfect and everything…" She mumbled on. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Good night pretty girl." Said Lucas ending the conversation, and turning off the light.

Nathan and Haley were staring up at the ceiling.

"Nathan, I miss Jamie." Said Haley.

"I know me too. But we promised each other we wouldn't be the obsessive parents, and Karen knows exactly what she's doing." Said Nathan.

"Yeah you're right… But what if he gets sick, or hurts himself, or get lost, or-." Nathan interrupted with a "are you serious" look.

Everyone was sleeping, except Jake. He couldn't help thinking about how much everyone had changed since he had left with Jenny. Also about what would have been if he hadn't stepped off the boat with Sarah that day. He still secretly loved Peyton, but he had already ruined it for himself. Jake didn't have any idea what to do, so he just decided he'd wake her up and tell her, there was no other choice.

Just as Jake was transitioning his legs to the floor he heard a huge crash down stairs. It sounded like glass. He carefully listened some more and heard small amounts of glass being crushed… like foot steps! He ran over to the balcony, and silently overlooked the living room. Down below there were 4 men dressed in black with a small flashlight. They were stepping all over the glass, and each had a small gun. Jake ran back to his room and woke up Peyton.

"PEYTON! PEYTON!" he yelled in a whispery fashion. "WAKE UP!!" Peyton slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" she said "People are breaking in! Quick go get Haley and Nathan, I'll get Brooke and Lucas. Hurry up!" said Jake. Peyton hopped onto her feet and started quickly to the bedroom door.

"Peyton…" said Jake "Be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Lucas and Brooke are married... sorry I forgot to mention that last chapter!**

They all ran to the guest room's spacious closet, on the way Brooke snatched the house phone, because nobody had their cell phone with them. But surprisingly it wouldn't turn on.

"Crap! They must have cut the electricity!" said Lucas while helping Jake and Nathan ply a hanging rod of the wall, and then they locked it into a tight position shutting the door, so no one could get in.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were huddled in the back of the closet, scared to death. Nathan, Lucas and Jake joined them, holding their girlfriends (or wife) tight. Jake friendly say down next to Peyton, but Peyton could sense a slight bit of awkwardness between the two.

"So Jake, what did you exactly see?" Said Nathan trying to sound as brave as he could.

"There was like four guys with guns and they broke the big window, all I saw was the white in their eyes... they were dressed in all black. Then I ran away." Said Jake

Brooke and Haley started crying into their husbands t-shirts. Peyton stuck her hands into her knees and didn't say anything.

Jake just sat their taking a picture out of his pocket. No one really wanted to mention it, but they all knew it was Jenny. Jenny lit up Jake's life and meant the world to him. If he never saw her again before anything happened, he wouldn't have known what to do with himself. After Haley saw this, she began to sob violently repeating the word "Jamie" constantly. Nathan eyed Lucas worriedly.

Lucas quietly took his large Swiss army knife out of his pocket and put it on the beige carpet bedside him. Brooke saw this and sat up. She scowled.

"What are you going to use that for?" she said

"Just in case." Lucas said.

"Were not going to need a "JUST IN CASE!!" WE ARE GOING TO BE PERFECTLY FINE!" Brooke sobbed.

Peyton urged her over and hugged Brooke. She was being overly emotional that night.

They all were being very silent after 5 minutes. Brooke eventually was back in the clutches of Lucas, but they were still panicked. Peyton just happened to fall asleep on Jakes shoulder, and Haley was holding Nathans hands tightly.

All of the sudden they heard stomping footsteps coming up the stairs, Jake nudged Peyton awake, and Haley dug her head into Nathan's chest., and Brooke held Lucas tightly. Peyton also held Jakes hand. They listened for more.

"John! I found some jewelry in the bathroom! Get up here!" someone yelled.

"Any diamonds?" yelled another unfamiliar voice.

"TWO!" he said happily

Brooke and Haley looked down at their ring fingers and realized both of their wedding rings were not on their fingers, but in the bathroom being stolen. Nathan quieted down Haley before she could let out a loud wail. Brooke just was in complete awe.

All of the sudden they heard the guest room door fling open wildly and harshly. They heard foot steps of about 2 men. They all sat so silent that they were hardly breathing. The men were rummaging through the draws and beds.

Than they heard one man walked over to the closet. Lucas covered Brooke's mouth and picked up the army knife for "just in case."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much for the comments! I highly appreciate it and I promise I will always update the chapters in 2-3 days at least. I pretty much have already written the whole story, so if you guys still like it I will keep adding new chapters!! THANK YOU! **

The man grabbed at the door knob and kept on shaking it and tugging.

"John! The Damn door won't open!" Yelled the man.

"shit." Said the other man. "Barry and Joe go back to the car and get the chainsaw, were going to need it for in here! I'll go look downstairs again!" said the guy.

It was complete silence. They all had a fear stricken look on their faces.

"They have a chainsaw, we need to get out of here." Said Nathan

"Out of the house." Said Jake.

"We can't just leave! They might have others outside... waiting for us." Said Peyton

"They might not even know anyone is here." Said Haley

"Being honest, we either leave or die." Said Lucas. Brooke was rummaging through a bag that was in the closet.

"What are you doing?" asked Peyton

"I'm really hungry." Said Brooke embarrassingly.

They all sat in the closet, they could hear them downstairs. They were still deciding on what to do.

"Who would even stay in a house robbing it for over an hour?" said Jake

"Maybe they are waiting for something, like people." Said Brooke

"I'm not taking this anymore; we have to get out of here before they get the chainsaw. They would be able to cut this door open like running your finger though water." Said Nathan standing up.

"Alright come on, be really quiet." Said Lucas

"They are probably in the living room, so our best bet is to jump from the attic roof onto the Fourth floor balcony, and shimmy down the chimney until we come to the roof. Then we have to jump from the third floor." Said Jake

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake looked at the girls to see there responses. Haley and Peyton nodded yes and Brooke shrugged her shoulders. The boys took the rod away from the door and paced the girls to silently run. They slowly opened the door.

In front of them was one man dressed in black with a gun, staring at the group.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to hear people's comments!! THANK YOU!! I know this is a shorter chapter... but the next will be long i promise!!**

For about 0.2 of a second they stood there, just staring at each other. Then Peyton ran a beeline for the guy and screamed. Everyone darted toward her. They thought she was hurt until they saw the man falling to the ground, a Swiss army knife in his chest, blood pouring out of his body. His eyes bulged and he tried to make out his last words, "why?" Peyton stood up.

"How the hell did you do that?" Said Haley astonished.

Peyton dusted off her hands and said, "I had a lot of practice on Derek." Everyone stared and thought_ her brother??_ She rolled her eyes. "The crazy one." She finished.

They all hurried to the attic steps, and climbed through the window and on to the balcony. They didn't even notice the dark clouds above them. Then they had to shimmy down the chimney. Nathan held onto the chimney and carefully demonstrated how the rest should go down. Then he helped Haley, Brooke and Peyton onto the third floor roof. Jake and Lucas independently managed down the chimney.

Jake peered over the edge of the roof.

"Its way down, and really dangerous." Said Jake nervously

Peyton peered over the roof. She felt two small raindrops fall onto the tip of her nose. Then four, and then hundreds. The winds blew strongly and then they saw lightning flash. Then thundering.

"Shit! It's raining!" said Brooke trying to cover her hair.

"We have to jump soon or will be fried by lightning!!" yelled Lucas over the storm.

"Haley and I will go first." Volunteered Nathan, he looked over the edge, and noticed a spot of mud, sand and sea grass. Nathan pointed to that spot and instructed the group to aim for there. Haley grasped Nathan's hands and said a prayer before jumping. Then they both ran and jumped off the roof, screaming. They landed in the spot and eventually got up in shock that they even survived the high jump.

"Were okay!" said Nathan, loud enough that they could hear him, but soft enough that the robbers couldn't. "Let Peyton and Jake go next!"

Peyton uncomfortably held onto Jake and jumped. They also landed safely. Next it was Lucas and Brookes turn.

Brooke had a look in her eyes that Lucas hadn't seen in their whole marriage. It was a look of extreme agony and nerves.

"What's wrong? We have to jump quickly!" said Lucas. Brooke sounded like she had something in her throat. She couldn't say the words she wanted to and nothing would come out.

"I- I'm..." she tried.

Tears became rushing down her face. A bolt of lightning zapped the roof quickly, and Lucas tugged Brooke off the roof before she got hit. Brooke finally found her words.

"LUCAS! I'M PREGNANT!" she said while falling from the roof, onto the hard ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really glad you guys are reading my story! Thank you so much! I really enjoy writing, even if I am not the greatest at it. So thank you for your positive feedback! **

"What?" said Lucas.

"I told you... I'm pregnant!" she sobbed. Lucas came and comforted her quieting her down so the robbers would hear.

"Why are crying? This isn't bad news Brooke! Don't be upset! We are married!" said Lucas reassuringly

"Are you an idiot!? I just jumped from a third floor mansion! Carrying a baby!" she yelled and cried. Peyton hugged Brooke told her everything was going to be fine. Everyone was in shock. They were all just sitting down in the middle of a muddy beach, drenched in rain, all crying. Haley was the first to stand up and take control of this nightmare.

"Come on everyone get up." She barked "We still aren't safe yet; we need to get to the nearest phone call the police, and get Brooke to a hospital. Lucas you carry Brooke, Peyton and Jake go find a payphone, there is one somewhere at the main street. Nathan and I will go to the hospital with Luke and Brooke." She demanded.

"Wow." Said Nathan "I didn't know she could do that."

Haley walked over to Brooke and hugged her and whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I got hit by a car for gods sake, and Jamie was born perfectly fine."

Everyone was about to spilt up when 3 men dressed in black with guns surrounded them.

"Don't move any of you... or else. Sit down and shut up." Said one man. They all sat down back into the mud and sand. Then 3 more guys with ropes and guns tied their hands together, and stuffed them in the back of a hummer, locked up. Brooke looked like she had to throw up and Peyton finally had enough of being tough, and broke down and started bawling into Jake's shoulder.

"Listen, this brunette girl back here is pregnant, she needs to get to the hospital or she will lose her baby. It's an emergency. We will follow anything you say to do and give up any possessions we have just to get her to the hospital. Please!" said Jake trying to coax the robbers.

The robbers were giving each other eye signals, and finally untied Brooke, and threw her out of the car with Jake. He wasn't her husband, but they didn't want to argue further. One robber also went with them.

_THE HOSPITAL_

Brooke was lying down in the bed, and had numerous wires coming from her body. There was a constant heart beating beeps from herself, and luckily the baby.

"Jake, thank you so much for getting me out of there. I knew I could always count on you; you were always sweet, kind and generous. Jenny has a great dad." There was a long silence. "Peyton really needs you Jake. I know you still love her. I can tell. Please tell her how you feel." Said Brooke.

"Thanks Brooke. You're right. I think I tried to hide my feelings for her, and tried to convince my self I didn't love her. But I know I'm wrong. I love Peyton, and she would someday make an unbelievable mom for Jenny." Said Jake with his eyes tearing up a bit. Brooke smiled.

"You're a great guy Jake. If my baby is a boy, if it's okay with you, I'd love to name him after you." She timidly asked

"Of course!" he said giving her a hug. "Now lets check you out of this Hell hole." He said getting up.

_THE CAR_

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were still waiting in the car, yet the robbers were no where in sight. They seemed to have gone back into the house.

"Were escaping." Said Nathan.

"Nate, we can't. We are tied up! There is no use." Said Lucas

"Really?" said Nathan cockily lifting his hands up, rope free. "It was a simple boy scout knot..." he said. Than he quietly untied the rest of them.

"Okay, now what?" said Peyton "lets escape though the trunk window." Offered Haley. They all climbed in to the truck and carefully opened the window. They all snuck out and were running toward the Main Street.

"CRACK!" it was a loud gun shot. Peyton fell onto the ground and screamed.

"SHIT NOT AGAIN!" The bullet hit her in her leg, just like Jimmy Edward's did. The blood was streaming out excessively. The group saw the Men running toward them, but then Nathan scooped Peyton up in his arms and kept running near the street. Finally the out ran the robbers, and hid. The were now standing on the side of the street, hitch hiking to the next nearest hospital, to help Peyton's leg and find Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really glad you like my story! Thank you for commenting! **

"ZOOM!" For the last 10 minutes there was nobody who picked them up. Just hundreds of cars that rushed by. Peyton was losing her consciousness, and the rain was beginning to turn into unbearable hail.

"I'm beginning to think we already died, but are in Hell." said Haley. Since Nathan was still holding Peyton, Lucas was trying to keep Haley warm. Peyton was now passed out, with quarts of blood still coming out of her leg. Lucas had tried to wrap a piece of his shirt tightly around her leg, but it just kept bleeding through. They finally started yelling for help; Peyton was at serious risk of death.

Finally, one little ratty paint chipped car pulled up next to them. Lucas peered inside, and saw a middle aged man with long dirty blonde hair, like a surfer. He had on beachy clothing and was missing several of his teeth. He just sat in the car with a toothless smile on, like a serious idiot.

"Hello!" the man said "My name is Thomas! But you can call me tom if you'd like. Do you need a ride?" Asked Tom

"Uh yeah, my friend is really hurt and she really needs a hospital. Can you get us to the closest hospital quickly? It's an emergency." Said Lucas

"Yess-surry! Hop in!" said Tom. Lucas went into the passenger seat, leaving Nathan, Haley and Peyton In the back seat. They drove off speeding to the hospital.

"Thanks Tom, for bringing us here we are in serious trouble right now and are very worried." Said Nathan

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. He wondered how long she was pregnant, if the baby was okay, and why didn't she tell him earlier? He just wanted to find her at that hospital and give her a hug and tell her everything would be fine no matter what.

_THE HOSPITAL _

Brooke felt fine after the doctors gave her medicine and gave her an ultrasound that insured that everything was fine with the baby. Surprisingly when they walked out of the Hospital doors, the robber who waited there earlier disappeared.

"Maybe he got bored and was impatient." Said Jake while sitting down on a bench.

"Now what do we do? We don't have a car; we don't know where anyone else is. We are basically stranded. All of a sudden a small ratty car filled with people sped up along the emergency doors. Brooke got a closer look and saw Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton, passed out in Nathan's arms. Brooke rushed over to he friends, and didn't say a word. Jake followed her and saw Peyton.

"What happened to her!?" he said

"We escaped and they shot her in the leg, we need to hurry up or else will all be in serious shit." Said Nathan

They ran into the emergency room, and demanded that Peyton got a room immediately, and when the nurse told them they would have to wait 5 minutes, Brooke looked her in the eye and said, "You Bitch! I am a pregnant hormonal nightmare, and if you don't get her a room in less then 1 minute, there will be serious consequences!!" screamed Brooke. Haley tried not to laugh. Nathan, Jake and Lucas did laugh. The nurse didn't' say anything but just took a deep breath. Then she led them to a room, and they were escorted out and had to wait in the waiting room.

"God I hope she's okay." Said Jake, by then everyone but Peyton knew that Jake loved her. Then a doctor in a snow white coat and a mask on stepped out and walked over to them.

"How is she?" said Haley

"Peyton's leg is okay, we gave her some stitches." Said the doctor. Everyone was glad and relieved.

"But" said the Doctor "We found something more serious when we gave her x-rays."


	7. Chapter 7

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY! _**

Everyone was silent. The doctor had a disappointing look on his face.

"What's wrong?" said Brooke, with her voice squeaked with fear.

"Does Peyton have any history of cancer in her family?" said the doctor.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Lucas

"Peyton has a rare cancer in her leg, which could easily spread to heart if untreated." He said

Everyone cried for the 20th time that night, Peyton must have had some symptoms, but didn't tell anyone. They felt too guilty to speak, they must have had been to self absorbed to notice anything wrong with her. The doctor then said she is conscious and she can have one visitor at a time, but then he said the doctors hadn't told her the news first, and that the first visitor would have to. Brooke had volunteered to go first. She walked down the short little hallway to Peyton's room, but to Brooke it felt like it took years.

"P. Sawyer?" said Brooke stepping into the room.

"B. Scott?" replied Peyton. Brooke pulled up a chair next to her.

"How's the baby?" asked Peyton

"The baby is fine and will be perfectly healthy." She said trying to choke back the tears.

"Is there something wrong Brooke? I just got shot in the leg, I survived it the first time and I will this time!" said Peyton

"No, it's not that. Peyton, while the doctors were x-raying your leg, they found a cancer, which could spread into your heart." Said Brooke.

"Ha ha very funny." Replied Peyton

"No Peyton I'm serious. This is very important, and deadly." said Brooke crying.

"What?" said Peyton with a fear stricken voice. "No, this can't be happening. You're lying. You're lying!" bawled Peyton.

Brooke comforted her friend, and couldn't help but cry also.

"They should just let me die Brooke. If I don't die soon I'll probably kill all of you. I killed my mom, Ellie, Jake left me, and my dad hasn't spoken to me in forever. I have nobody, none loves me, I should just die!" cried Peyton

"Peyton Sawyer. Don't you ever, ever, say that. I love you, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and my baby will love you, your dad loves you, Ellie, and your mom loved you. Most importantly, Jake loves you." By now Brooke was having a heard time getting air, because she was crying so hard. " Jake was just too nervous to tell you. He's in love with you. Don't you ever say you want to die again, or I will kill you myself."

She gave her friend one last hug and walked out, sending Jake into her room.

"Peyton?" said Jake. Peyton sat up.

"Brooke told me, so you don't have to say anything." She said.

"I really do love you Peyton, and Jenny does too. All this time I have loved you ever since I saw you in Tree Hill again."

"I love you too Jake." Said Peyton. Then Jake gave Peyton a kiss and a hug_._


End file.
